demititansfandomcom-20200216-history
Monstrous Nightmare
They don't bother to ''chameleon ''... YOU chameleon from THEM! There's a reason they're called Monstrous NIGHTMARES. There are about 90,000-100,000 of these creatures in the world History Monstrous Nightmares were created in the same place that Night Furies came from, although at a much later date(1300 B.C). They were born from the remanents of Chaos and escaped from the Underworld. They were able to breed successfully and caused mayhem and destruction for the unfortunate Ancient Greeks. No one was ever able to stop believing in Monstrous Nightmares because of how they look so much like your mind's picture of dragons. By the time the Flame settled in America, the gods knew this was a Permanent Race. A Permanent Race is a race of monsters that is impossible to stop believing in. There are at least 10 other Permanent Races other than Monstrous Nightmares Physical Description Monstrous Nightmares are huge creatures that are usually crimson red (though not as rich as dragon red) with black strips. They don't have front legs because they have talons on their wings, like pterydactols. Their eyes are a startling bright yellow. Nightmares have long snaky necks and tails and long, 5-ft long horns. They also have some pretty nasty fangs ... Nightmares also have large mouths that can swallow people whole, although nowadays, they feast on sheep, cows, and caribou. On the battlefield, Nightmares will be the first to arrive and they will fight until they're the last ones. Their fire is a type of magical kerosene ,similiar to Greek Fire, that never stops burning, the heat is exactly 1,600-2,200 degrees Fareinhiet. the kerosene is thick and sticks to stone, walls, and even ceilings ... And when attacking people in battle, Nightmares have a nasty habit of covering themselves in its own kerosene (as they are immune to fire and heat). a strategy called "Fire Jacket" and THEN attacking you ... Personality Nightmares are hotheaded and have short tempers. They're loyal to their Riders but often don't listen when they're caught in a rage. Nightmares can't talk but they have a tendency of using their extra long talons to write Greek in the dirt. They usually translate into prophecies, leading people to believe that some Nightmares are prophetic. Tips for Demititans *Wild Monstrous Nightmares should NOT be approached or fought. If you're crazy enough to fight one, there is a 90% certainty of death. *If a Monstrous Nightmare approaches YOU and there isn't a battle, you're probably destined to be it's Rider and it finally found you. Tips for Clear-Sighted Mortals *WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE???!!! RUN!!!!! MONSTROUS NIGHTMARES HATE MORTALS!!!!!! Tips for Immortals *WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE TOO???!!! RUN!!!!!!!! MONSTROUS NIGHTMARES HATE GODS TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Famous Monstrous Nightmare Riders Here is a list of famous Riders who rode Monstrous Nightmares: *Perseus, son of Zeus *Hercules, son of Zeus *Menelaus, mortal *Robert E. Lee, son of Ares *TDVXP ancester of hiccup If you are a Monstrour Nightmare Rider, post your name here: